


peace

by CASTlEL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, cas is SO romantic, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASTlEL/pseuds/CASTlEL
Summary: once chuck is defeated, they get the life and happiness they've always deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> after the shit show that was 15.19, i needed to write out a little coda/alternate canon in case the finale absolutely ruins everything for me! also did not proofread or anything so enjoy this mess <3 (the title is inspired by peace by taylor swift)

It’s been 5 hours since they defeated Chuck and Jack became God.

Sam called Eileen immediately, and broke down crying in front of Dean when she answered. Dean tried his best to be happy for his brother, but that didn't stop the pang of sadness he felt.

They drove to the bunker in silence, Sam smiling at his phone way too much. It only made Dean's heartache worse. Without even realizing it, he had been sending out quiet prayers to Castiel the whole drive.

They weren't so much _prayers_ as they were just thoughts. About what could have gone differently. Why didn't he say it back? Dean imagined the apple pie life he could've had with Castiel, to keep himself from spiralling. 

They pulled up to the bunker and Dean barely even registered Sam's voice when he said Eileen was coming over. Dean staggered to the door, fully on autopilot at this point, his thoughts clouded with memories of Castiel and nothing more. The door made a loud creak as he opened it, which made Dean cringed.

He could feel Sam's eyes on him, concerned, but he didn't care. He needed to get to room with a bottle of whiskey. With his eyes glued to the floor, he made his way to the stairs. He had taken his first step when he heard Sam gasp.

"Dean," He said. Dean turned towards Sam, ready to hear something about Eileen, but Sam wasn't staring at him. Dean followed his gaze and his heart nearly fell to the floor when his eyes landed on him. _Castiel._

Dean didn't waste any time, running down the stairs two at a time, until he was right in front of him. Tears forming in his eyes, he breathlessly said, "Cas," before burying his head into Castiel's neck, gripping onto him for dear life.

Sam nodded and smiled at Castiel, before walking off to his room, giving them privacy. Dean clung onto Castiel and Castiel clung onto Dean, like one of them would vanish if they were to let go.

"I love you," Dean whispered.

* * *

It's been 3 days Dean got Castiel back and Sam can't help but notice the new things about their relationship.

The first night that Castiel was back, he walked past Dean's room and could hear faint sobbing. He almost opened the door, concerned, until he heard Castiel making a hushing noise. Sam smiled to himself, before walking back to his room where Eileen was. He was happy for Dean.

The four of them, Sam, Eileen, Dean and Castiel were in the library doing research. Sam kept sharing glances with Eileen, nodding towards Dean and Castiel, a smile on his face. Across from them, Dean and Castiel could not keep their hands off each other. 

Sam noticed the way Dean placed his hand on Castiel's when he was asking a question and how he would let his fingers linger when his question was answered, not wanting to let go.

Sam noticed how Dean slowly inched closer and closer towards Castiel over the hours. He noticed the way Castiel looked at Dean when Dean was too into research to notice.

Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek and Sam couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

It's been one month since Dean got Castiel back and their romance only continues to grow.

Dean always wakes up to fresh coffee, courtesy of Castiel who _knows_ how grumpy he is in the morning. As Dean takes his shower and tries to wake up, Castiel goes for walks outside.

He never returns empty handed, though. He constantly brings back flowers or stones for Dean.

"This reminded me of you," Castiel had told Dean, the first time he brought him back a gorgeous green rock. "It's green like your eyes," he explained, "plus, you are my rock." Dean was left speechless.

Movie night is where Dean gets to be romantic. Whether it's just the two of them or Sam and Eileen join, Dean pulls out all the cliches. Yawning and stretching, using the opportunity to wrap his arms around Castiel.

The first time Dean did it, Sam and Eileen were there, so naturally that was a mistake. Sam caught him midway through his attempt and choked on his popcorn before saying, "Really, Dean? Cmon." Dean glared at him, putting his arm down and shook his head without realizing Castiel was rolling his eyes, a dumb grin on his face.

Dean was taken aback when he felt Castiel grab Dean's arm and wrap it around his shoulders himself. He couldn't help but smirk and stick his tongue out at Sam, only making Castiel smile more.

Sometimes Dean falls asleep halfway through the movie, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder. Not wanting to wake him, Castiel stays there, in silence, watching over him. He's done it countless times before and he doesn't plan on stopping now.

* * *

It's been three months since Dean got Castiel back and Castiel wants to become human.

Castiel said it out loud without thinking as they laid in bed. "I think I want to become human," He whispered. Dean shot up, no longer on the edge of sleep. "What?" He said, placing his hand on Castiel's chest. 

Castiel smiled at Dean fondly. "I love you, Dean. I can't imagine living without you." Dean smiled, trying to hold back tears. "Are you sure you want this, Cas? You wanna be stuck with me the rest of your life?" He asked tentatively, his eyes wandering elsewhere. Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. "I'm sure of it. You're the one that I want." He said, rubbing his thumb on Dean's cheek. Dean smiled, pressing their lips together again.

Extracting Castiel's grace was easier than Dean expected. For safe measure, in case he ever wanted it back, they put Castiel's grace in a small bottle and tied it to a necklace.

Dean wears the necklace, protecting Castiel's grace. Castiel doesn't want it any other way.

* * *

It's been six months since Dean got Castiel back and Sam and Eileen are moving out of the bunker.

They're tired, rightfully so, and want to live a normal life. Dean was hurt at when he first found out, he thought Sam was happy with how things were going.

But then he looked at Castiel and it all made sense.

Dean and Castiel helped them pack, loading everything into Eileen's car. They were moving to Oregon, they found a nice place in the suburbs, a quiet town. They were both going to go back into law. They had a plan. Dean looks at Castiel again and wonders what their plan is.

They said goodbye, Dean on extra tight to Sam, telling him to be safe and called when they got there. Sam smiled at him and Castiel, wiping away his tears. As he got in the car, he looked at Castiel and said, "Take care of my brother." Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean's hand as they drove away.

The bunker was quieter that night. It felt empty. Dean was hitting a breaking point. But luckily his angel was there to calm him down.

* * *

It's been a year since Dean got Castiel back and the two of them have moved out of the bunker.

After Sam and Eileen moved out, Castiel suggested they do the same. Dean was extremely hesitant at first, expecting something to go wrong. He was too scared he would lose Castiel again. The perfect domestic life he's always wanted just wouldn't work. Someone would always end up hurt or worse, dead. 

It took months of encouraging, but Castiel finally got him to budge. He had found a beautiful cottage type of home right on the lake in Washington. Close enough for Sam and Eileen to visit and secluded enough for them to feel safe. Seeing Castiel so excited about it is what gave Dean that final push. Anything to make him happy.

It was better than Dean could have imagined. Three stories, backyard right on the water with their own dock and a canoe. As they walked around the property together, Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and thanked him.

"For what?" Castiel asked, intertwining their fingers. Dean looked out at the lake as the sun was setting, the sky different shades of pink. "For everything." He said. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

They spent the first night in their new place watching movies. Boxes all around them, the two of them curled up on the floor in a blanket together. Dean was happy.

They quickly developed a routine, Castiel making a garden all around the perimeter of the house and Dean getting a part-time job in town as a mechanic. They cooked together and still had movie nights every Saturday, even if Dean always fell asleep.

When the weather was nice they would go canoeing, the two of them bickering at each other about who's paddling on what side. Castiel was always right of course.

They spend their nights laying in bed, holding each other, sometimes in silence, sometimes random conversation. It was undeniable that they were beyond happy. They found peace in each other.


End file.
